Betrayed!
by daviderl31
Summary: Right after Logan leaves for the airport, Rory goes to her dad's house to ask him if he would pay for her to fly to London, but finds her mother there.
1. Chapter 1

14 May 2006

**Betrayed! **

**Chapter One**

Rory watched the elevator doors close. Logan was leaving her; leaving for London. And she had no idea when she would see him again. It could be weeks, or months.

She stood in the doorway, waiting, hoping those doors would open again and he would be there.

For two, maybe three minutes she waited, but in her heart she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

She knew that he SHOULDN'T come back.

Mitchum Huntzburger was right – Logan had to get away from Colin and Finn. He had to get away from the Life and Death Brigade. He had to grow up. And that meant leaving her.

Rory slowly walked back to their bed. Now it was her bed, cold and unwelcoming, but hers and hers -- alone.

She curled up with her arms around Logan's pillow, inhaling the scent of him. She wanted to fall asleep with his smell surrounding her, but she couldn't. The longer she lay there the wider awake she was.

And then a thought came to her -- why couldn't she fly to London? There was nothing keeping her here. She had no classes. The Yale Daily News was on summer hiatus. Her job at the Stanford Eagle-Gazette was only one day a week, and they could easily do without her for a week, or two, or more.

"Dad is always asking me if there is something he can do for me," she said to the room. "He'd gladly pay for the trip to London. It's too bad the SST isn't in service anymore. With his money he could probably charter one just for ME."

She laughed out loud.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I beat Logan there and was waiting for him when landed?"

Hurriedly, Rory got dressed and rushed out to her car. She would go to his house and ask him. She could have called, but seeing her in person, and seeing how desperate she was, he could NOT refuse her.

When Rory pulled up in front of her dad's house, she was surprised to see her mom's Jeep parked there.

"Is someone sick? Maybe she's babysitting Gigi. Very odd she didn't call me."

Rory rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the nanny opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Rory, Christopher's daughter."

"Yes, I know. Your dad's still in bed. He may be sleeping."

"That's okay. I can wait until he gets up. I see my mom's car is parked out front. I can talk to her while I'm waiting."

"Well, come in," the nanny said, sounding a little anxious. "I'll check. He may be awake."

Rory followed her into the living room and sat on the large over-stuffed sofa. Lorelai's purse was on the coffee table.

"Where's Mom? Is she with Gigi?" Rory asked as the nanny left her, without answering.

The nanny gently tapped on Christopher's bedroom door.

"Excuse me, I hate to disturb you, but your daughter is here. She wants to see you."

"What!" Christopher exclaimed, his voice muffled through the door. "Rory's here? Now?"

"Yes sir, she is. And she asked about her mother. She knows she's here."

"Tell her I'll be right out. Don't say anything about Lorelai. Offer her some coffee and tell her I'll only be a minute or two."

"Yes, sir."

Lorelai turned over to watch Christopher as he quickly got dressed.

"I guess I should get dressed too," she said. "What are you going to tell her . . . about why I'm here?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. We could always tell her the truth – that you came over last night needing to talk, and things got out of hand, and we . . . "

"NO! She does NOT need to know that! Tell her something, anything, but not that!"

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll . . . I'll think of something."

Christopher walked out of the bedroom to face Rory, but before he could open his mouth, she asked, "Why is mom here so early? Is she in with Gigi? Is she sick or something?"

"Did you get any coffee?" he asked, avoiding the questions. "Because, let me tell you, Nanny makes a mean cuppa Joe."

Christopher turned his back on Rory to go to the kitchen, leaving her perplexed, but with a growing sense of dread and foreboding; something was NOT right.

"Hey, kid," Lorelai said as she entered the living room, coming from the direction of Christopher's bedroom. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing. You didn't just get here, did you? There's nothing wrong with Gigi. You've been here all night, haven't you?"

"What's with the questions?"

"What's withthe evasions? Have you been here all night, or haven't you?"

"Okay. Yes. I've been here. Luke and I had fight and I needed someone to talk to, that's all."

"In Dad's bedroom? You had to talk in Dad's bedroom?"

"Rory, it's not what you think."

"And what am I thinking? That you had a fight with the man you're engaged to, the man you're going to marry, and then youcome hereand have sex --with Dad?"

"Rory – "

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear one single, solitary, LOUSY excuse you have for cheating on Luke -- for betraying the man you say you love! I DON'T want to hear it!"

Before Lorelai could say anything else, Rory stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"That certainly went well," Christopher said as he came from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Christopher, just SHUT UP!"

"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here. We both did this, you AND me."

"I have to go. I have to talk to Rory."

"That's it? You come here, hurting and needing to talk to someone, and when your daughter discovers her mother isn't so perfect, you run off like I'm some kind of ogre? That's not fair, Lorelai, not fair at all."

"You got me drunk! I came here just to talk and you . . . ."

"Whoa! Back up here a minute! I offered you beer, or gin, or vodka. But no, you HAD to have tequila. You know what tequila does to you. I told you you didn't need to be drinking tequila. But you're the one who got it out of the cabinet, and you're the one who started pouring shots, for both of us. So don't jump on ME for what happened! You're just as much to blame as I am!"

Lorelai was starting to hyperventilate. She had to get out of the house. She had to talk to Rory, to explain.

Without another word, Lorelai left the house much like Rory, slamming the door behind her.

She hoped that maybe Rory was waiting for her, but her car was gone. Lorelai got into her Jeep and after a few seconds of heavy breathing, took out her cell phone and punched in Rory's number.

Rory started to ignore her phone's ringing, but it might be Logan. She looked at the screen. When she saw it was her mother, she turned it off.

After several rings, Rory's phone went to voice mail.

"Rory, it's me. We have to talk. I HAVE to explain to you what happened. Well, you know WHAT happened, but I have to explain why. It's so complicated, I can't get into it over the phone. I'll be at home. Please, please, come home. Let's talk, okay? Just come . . . ."

Lorelai couldn't finish the message. Her voice broke as the tears began to fall. She slowly put her forehead against the steering wheel.

Never in her life had she felt so dishonest, so dirty.

"My god," she softly said between the sobs. "What have I done?"

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed!**

**Chapter Two**

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai jerked her head up from the steering wheel. Christopher was leaning over, talking through the window of her Jeep.

"Come back inside. There's no sense in you sitting out here."

"I have to go. I told Rory to meet me at home. I have to be there if – when she shows up."

"Lor - -"

"No! I have to go, now!"

Lorelai started the engine, put it in 'drive' and took off, barely missing running over Christopher's foot.

When Lorelai pulled up in her driveway, it was empty. Rory wasn't there, yet, she hoped.

After a few seconds, Lorelai called Rory again, and again only got her voice mail.

"Hey. It's me again. I'm home. And I'll be here the rest of the day. Rory, please come home. We have to talk. I need for you to understand what – why . . . . Please, please just – just come home."

Lorelai killed the connection, then called The Dragonfly.

"Michel, it's me . . . I know I'm late, but I won't be in today . . . Because I feel like crap, that's why . . . Well, I'm sorry you're sorry, but I'm still not coming in . . . Yes, I AM contagious or something. Do you want to take a chance on catching what I have? . . . I thought not. Tell Sookie I'll be here if she needs me . . . No, Michel, only if it's an emergency . . .No . . . Goodbye, Michel."

Lorelai slowly got out of the Jeep and walked to the house, each step seemed harder than the last. As soon as she got inside, she pushed to button on the answering machine, but there were no messages.

She kicked off her shoes then climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She dropped down on the bed, making sure the phone was within reach. She looked around the room at all the work Luke had done, and had paid to be done.

"I should have gone with the purple wallpaper," she mumbled as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

r-----------r

Rory drove around for more than an hour, not knowing where to go. She didn't want to go back to the empty apartment. She almost went to Stars Hollow to talk to Lane, but with Zach there, it would be awkward trying to talk to her about something as sensitive as this. And she didn't want to risk running into her mother.

She even toyed with the idea of going to see Luke, to try to find out what kind of argument would make her mother . . . do what she did. But she was afraid that she would slip up and accidentally say the wrong thing. It was hard enough not to say anything about the toast her mother had made at Lane and Zach's wedding.

Then she thought about Emily and Richard. By now they would be on their way to the airport, probably JFK in New York, for their flight to Paris.

That was perfect!

If it wasn't too late, she could meet them there. And with their connections, she was sure they could get her on the plane, even if she had to ride coach, which she didn't mind. And after they reached Paris, in just a few more hours, including a trip through the Chunnel, and she and Logan would be together again!

Smiling for the first time since the previous night, Rory called her grandmother's cell phone.

"Hey, Grandma, it's me."

"Rory! This is a nice surprise. I thought you'd still be asleep."

"No, I was up early this morning. Because of Logan leaving."

"Oh, that's right, to London. Did he get off okay?"

"Yes he did. Look, the reason I'm calling, is that I was wondering if it would be possible for me to go to Paris with you and Grandpa, and then go to London to surprise Logan?"

"This is kind of sudden isn't it? Aren't there things you have to do there?"

"Not really. My slate is pretty clean."

"But what about your mother? After your separation last summer I would have thought that you two would want to spend this summer together."

"Well, you know, she and Luke, and April, are . . . you know. I don't want to get in the way or anything."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd never be in the way. But I really think you need to stay there, at least until things are straightened out."

"Straightened out? I don't understand. What needs straightening out?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but things between your mother and Luke aren't going so well."

"They aren't? What do you mean? Is it because Dad was at dinner last night and Mom was there?"

"Oh no. This is something I discovered over a week ago. Well, I guess you should know. You DID know that your grandfather and I were looking at property around Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well, we were looking at buying a house for your mother and Luke. A bigger house, for a wedding present."

"Really? That's amazing."

"And we found one. Just the perfect house for them. It has four or five bedrooms. It's on three acres, with a pond and stables. Your mother always did like horses."

"I know."

"But when we were at the realtor's office, she started cyring and told me the wedding wasn't going to happen. Of course, I'm not one to pry . . . . "

"I know."

"Now, I'm not going to lie and say that if she and Luke never got married, that it would break my heart. I just don't think he's the rightman for her. But I don't want to see her unhappy, either. And I think Lorelai could use your support right now. She acted like everything was okay at dinner last night, but it's not, and I suspect it has something to do with his daughter. I'm sure she would appreciate knowing you were there for her."

"But maybe she and Luke need to work this out by themselves. I don't know what I could do."

"I think that just being there would be enough. And anyway, we're already on the plane, waiting to take off. So there's no way you could ever get here in time."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you call me in a few days to let me know how things are going, and if you still want to come, we'll be more than happy to fly you straight to London. How does that sound?"

"It sounds – really great, Grandma, thanks. And thanks for the heads up about mom and Luke. I'll call you in a few days. You and Grandpa have a good trip."

"Thank you. Now you go see your mother. Goodbye."

" 'Bye."

Rory sat staring at the phone in her lap. She had so many mixed up feelings. She was still angry at her mother for what she did to Luke. But she was sosad that things hadn't gone like they should have. She thought they were happy, but after her mom's heartbreaking toast at Lane and Zach's wedding, maybe – maybe she should talk to her. But not right now.

"God!" Rory exclaimed. "Logan, why did you have to leave now? Just when I need you?"

Rory took a few deep breaths, then started her car and drove back to her apartment.

**T B C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lorelai heard something. She was mostly asleep, but there was a thumping, a muffled banging. And then someone was hollering. And she realized whoever it was, they were yelling her name.

As she fully woke up she realized it was Luke. He was knocking on her front door, and yelling for her. She looked at the clock, it was 9:35.

Then the knocking stopped and his voice was no longer muffled – he had come inside.

"Lorelai? Are you here? Hello?"

"Oh god," she mumbled. "I do NOT want to talk to him."

"Are you upstairs?"

"I'm here!" she yelled back, not wanting him to come up where she was.

"I was just about to get in the shower!" she lied. "How about if I see you later, at the diner?"

"No! Not later. Now! We have to talk now. Are you coming down?"

"Yes!" she yelled back. "I'll be down in a minute."

It was almost ten minutes before she worked up the courage to face him.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could smell coffee. And she really needed some right now.

She walked into the kitchen and found a cup of the needed caffeine brew on the table. Luke was sitting on the opposite side, a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she sat and sipped. "It's good."

Luke sat and waited for her to speak first. When she didn't, he said, "I called you after you left last night – here, the Dragonfly, your cell phone. Where were you?"

"Here and there, nowhere. I just needed to get away, to think, to try to figure out . . . what went wrong."

"What went wrong? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Luke. You can't be that clueless. Do you know it's been a year, a full YEAR, Luke, since you said you wanted to marry me? And we're no closer to it now than we were when I asked you. Sure, I didn't expect it to happen right away, but right now we should be making honeymoon plans, getting things arranged at the diner and at the inn so we can go away for a couple of weeks. We should be doing ALL those things, and more, but we're not. We're not doing anything but sitting here, not getting married."

"Lorelai, it will happen, I swear it will. But last night – 'Let's elope.' 'It's now or never.' I don't understand what the big rush is all about. We've been together for a year and a half, and we've been friends for almost six. You can't wait a little while longer?"

"That's the thing, Luke. I'm tired of waiting. I want to be married. I want another kid. I want to start the next phase of my life, with YOU. But I'm starting to think maybe that's not what you want."

"How can you say that? I bought the Twickham house because I thought it would be a great place to raise a family. I did that for us – you, me and … a kid, or two."

"Then why are we sitting here with no plans for a future together?"

"You keep saying that. But I'm trying to tell you, it's not that simple."

"Yes, Luke, it IS that simple. We get married, and soon, or we don't at all. A year is long enough to be engaged. We need to move forward. We need to take the next step. But it's like you don't want to do that.

"I do! I do want to get married. But I'm still trying to get things right with April. And when Anna found out you were at the party, it set things back. I feel like I'm almost back to square one."

"So, why didn't you tell her about me from the very beginning? If you had . . . ."

"I don't know why! Everything was coming at me all at once. I had to have time to figure it out."

"So how long is this going to take – this figuring things out? Another six months? A year? Two years?"

"I don't know. But we WILL get married, believe me."

Lorelai shook her head sadly.

"No, it won't happen. Not in six months; not in six years. Not ever."

"Don't say that. You just have to give me a little more time, that's all."

Lorelai didn't answer, but just looked at Luke, on the verge of tears.

Finally, she said, "It won't happen because . . . because . . . . "

"Because why?"

"Because . . . last night – after I left you – I went to Christopher's. I needed someone to talk to."

Luke didn't like the sound of that but held his tongue.

"And we talked, just like when his dad died. And we drank tequila. Seems like we just can't get away from it."

"Okay, you went to see him, you drank tequila and talked all night. I don't like it anymore now than I did then, but if you had to talk to someone, then fine. I mean that's all that happened, right? Just talk?"

Lorelai took a very tired and ragged breath. It was getting hard to speak.

"We . . . didn't just talk. We . . . ."

She didn't have to say anything more, the look in her eyes told Luke everything.

For almost a half a minute he didn't move, didn't say anything. Then he slowly stood up. Lorelai could see how hard it was for him to control his temper. And she could see the anger, and the hurt in his eyes.

"Luke, I am so, SO sorry."

But the last word was drowned out by the back door slamming shut as he left.

Lorelai stared at the door, hoping that after he cooled off he might come back in, but when she heard his truck roaring away, she knew he was gone, probably forever.

She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down on them, facing to the right. In front of her eyes was the cup of coffee Luke had poured for her. As she looked at it, she remembered it was from the diner. Luke had let her take it with her several years ago, before they started dating, when he was out of 'to go' cups.

A short while later, she realized she was holding the third finger of her left hand with the fingers of her right hand; she washolding her engagement ring.

Lorelai sat up and slowly worked the ring off her finger and laid it down next to Luke's tea cup. She then laid her head back down on her arms.

She stared vacantly at the over-sized yellow cup unaware that her tears were making small puddles on the table.

T B C


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rory drove back to the apartment. She didn't want to, but Logan said he would call when he got to London. But she didn't know if he meant when they landed, or after he was settled into his 'flat.'

No hotels for the Huntzburgers. A year in London meant renting the entire top floor of the fanciest, most expensive apartment they could find.

She absently straightened up some, made the bed, put away clean clothes she had washed a few days ago. And looked at the clock every five minutes. He should be settled in some time in the early afternoon, Connecticut time.

It was almost two when she finally got his call.

He barely said hello when she was begging him to make arrangements for her to fly out as soon as possible.

"Hold on, Ace, I haven't been gone that long. I'm glad you miss me, but it's only been a few hours."

"I can't stay here. Please, Logan, I just can't."

"But I thought you said that after being away from your mom last summer you wanted to spend this summer with her."

"I changed my mind. I want to come to London."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, but I know you, Ace, I know your voice, and something's happened that you're not telling me."

"It's nothing. It's just – stuff about Mom and Luke. They had a fight or something and I don't want to get caught in the middle of it, that's all."

"So you have to run all the way to England just to get away from an argument your mom and Luke had?"

"Well, yeah."

"Rory, what is it? I know there's more to it than that."

Rory took a deep breath as she decided to tell Logan the truth. Maybe he would agree with her that she had to get away.

"This morning I decided to go to see my dad to see if he would give me the money to fly over there. And when I got there, Mom's car was parked out front. I thought maybe something was wrong with Gigi, she's my half sister, but after I went inside, I saw Mom coming out of Dad's bedroom."

"Oh. So – she and your dad . . . ."

"Yeah. They did it. God, Logan, how could she do that to Luke? They're suppose to get married! And she cheated on him!"

"Are you sure? Maybe she was just in there for some other reason."

"No, no other reason. She admitted whatshe did."

"Did she say why?"

"I didn't give her the chance. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to look at her, at either of them."

"Then maybe you should talk to her, let her explain."

"Explain what?"

"I don't know. Maybe she and Luke broke up."

"She was still wearing her engagement ring! That doesn't sound broken up to me."

"Rory, you have to talk to her. You know there are always two sides to everything. Sometimes three sides. You really should give her a chance to tell youher side of it."

"I don't know what she could say."

"All the more reason to let her explain. I'll tell you what – you go see her, let her tell you her side of it, and if you still can't accept it, then I'll have you on a plane before midnight. Okay?"

"Logan . . . ."

"That's the deal. She talks, you listen, and then you decide whether you stay or go."

"All right. She said she'd be home all day, so I guess I'll go. But I'm holding you to your word."

"Hey, my word is good. But you have to promise thatyou will go, and not just say you did."

"I promise. I'll go see her. And I'll listen to what she has to say. But if I call you, I expect to be in London by tomorrow morning."

"And here you shall be. Now go."

After she hung up, Rory took a shower, at a late lunch, then left for Stars Hollow.

It was almost four when she pulled up in the driveway.

She opened the front door and said, "Mom?"

When there was no answer, she walked into the empty living room. She could faintly smell coffee, and peppermint. Going into the kitchen she saw the yellow coffee cup, and her mom's engagement ring sitting next to another cup.

"Oh, Mom," she said quietly, feeling bad about what it meant.

"Anyone here?" she said a little louder.

She climbed the stairs but Lorelai wasn't in her bedroom.

Rory went back downstairs and walked to her bedroom, and found her mother,asleep, andcurled up with Rory's pillow.

Watching her sleep, Rory's anger began to fade. She looked almost like a child, with tear stains on her cheeks.

Rory sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mom. Wake up. I'm home."

Lorelai groggily opened her eyes and lifted her head some.

"Rory? You came!"

"Yeah. You said you wanted to talk, so I came."

Lorelai struggled to sit up.

They looked at each other, waiting for the other to start.

**T B C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"I messed up, kid," Lorelai finally said. "I messed up so bad. And I don't know how to fix it."

"You'll find a way."

Lorelai shook her head. "It can't be fixed. I told Luke what I did. You should have seen the look in his eyes. It's over. We're over. Everything's over."

"What happened Mom? What made you . . . ?"

"I asked Luke to elope."

"What?"

"I asked him to elope -- for us to drive to Maryland, get married, and come back here and he could move in."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was tired of nothing happening! After I talked to Lynnie, I realized we were at a standstill."

"Who's Lynnie?"

"She's the psychologist your grandmother tried to set Christopher up with at Friday night's dinner."

"I don't remember any Lynnie. She must have come after I left."

"She did, but they never connected. When I tried to leave, she had me blocked in, and somehow I ended up sitting in the backseat of her car, just pouring my guts out."

"About what?"

"My love life, what else? But it made me realize some things, like I never really loved Max . . . . "

"I figured that out when we went on the road trip."

"And that even though in some way I love your father, I never really LOVED anyone until Luke. He is the one I want to marry, live with, have kids with, and die with. Preferably in that order."

"And she told you to elope with him?"

"No, that was my idea, but she did tell me that unless I asked for what I wanted, nothing was going to happen, not as long as he was hung up on this thing with April."

"So, you asked him and he said no?"

"He said he wanted to talk it out, said he had to think about it. I was just so - - desperate to get married, it just came out. And when he still wouldn't commit, I told him it was now or never. And then I left and ended up at your dad's."

"You didn't go there just to spite Luke, did you? Just to hurt him?"

"NO! God no! I would never do that! I just needed someone to talk to. And since I had just seen him at dinner, he was the first one I thought of. And we did talk, for a long time. But you know me, for some reason whenever Christopher and I are together, the tequila always comes out. I know I should stay away from it at times like that, but I don't – didn't. Anyway, Christopher was supportive, and understanding, and sympathetic, and I ended up sleeping with him."

"But you told Luke?"

"It came out, not in the specific words, but he knows."

"Is that when you gave him the ring back? I saw it next to his cup."

"No, I took it off after he left. I didn't know what to do with it. I suppose I should give it back. Maybe I'll just mail it to him. Make it easy on both of us."

"Maybe you should hang onto it. I know you two can work this out."

"I don't see how. I know this time he REALLY hates me. It's not like after your grandparents' wedding renewal, this is so SO much worse."

"Well, give it some time. You know it took a long time for me to get over what Logan did."

"So I should jump off a cliff? Are you kidding? Luke would be there to give me a push."

"I don't think he would do that. But I'm just saying, keep the ring for now. You don't HAVE to wear it, unless you want to explain everything to Sookie, or Michel, or Miss Patty, or Babette, or Kirk . . . ."

"I get that. You're right. I'll put it back on. I guess that Yale education is working out for both of us."

"So, why don't you go upstairs and take a long, long hot shower? 'Cause I have to say, you've looked better."

Lorelai smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, I do feel grungy. How about ordering us some food?"

"Sure, I'll go get something from Al's."

"Okay then."

They got off the bed and Lorelai put her arms around Rory.

"Thanks, Babe, for coming. And thanks for letting me talk."

"Well, Logan always said there were three sides to every story."

"Okay, I'm upstairs and you're off to Al's."

When Rory got out on the front porch her cell phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hey, I was just going to call you," she said.

"Well, I couldn't wait. So what's the verdict? Are you staying or going?"

"I'm staying. We had a good talk, and it was like you said, there are three sides. I've heard Mom's, I want to hear Luke's side of it, and maybe Dad's. I'll tell you all about it later, okay? Right now I'm on my way to get some take out."

"Okay then, we'll talk later. And Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Me too."

**T B C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

"We . . . didn't just talk. We . . . ."

Luke felt an icy cold knife go through his heart. And he found he couldn't swallow.

What was she saying? Surely not that she and HE had --- slept together!

But that guilty look on her face! And in her eyes! Everything was telling him that she had . . . .

NO! She wouldn't! She couldn't! Not to me! And certainly not with – HIM! But … but she did.

She DID!

Luke could feel his heart beating with anger, and disgust, and – hatred! He didn't know who the hatred was directed at, but suddenly he knew he had to get away. He could no longer look into those cheating, deceitful eyes of the woman he loved.

He thought she said something as he stormed out of the back door, but he couldn't remember. And he didn't remember climbing into his truck and squalling the tires as he left. And he didn't remember driving to the diner. And he didn't remember slamming the truck door so hard the window shattered.

The next thing he DID remember was sitting at the table in his apartment, a beer in his hand, and wishing he had something stronger -- bourbon, scotch, something … anything.

How long he sat there, imagining, fantasizing, and hating his thoughts, he didn't know. But when he went after his tenth beer and there were no more in the refrigerator, he threw himself down on his bed and let himself fall asleep.

Luke woke six that evening. The supper rush would be in full swing, but he didn't care.

As the events of the day came flooding back to him, he felt himself becoming nauseous, but whether it was because of the beers he had drunk on an empty stomach, or because of what Lorelai had done to him, he didn't know. And didn't care.

That was it. She made her choice. She obviously wanted HIM and not me. So be it.

"Got along without you before I met you, gonna get along without you now."

The words to that old country song played over and over in his head, but they brought little comfort.

If he had let himself be completely honest with himself, her would have realized that the love he had for Lorelai was what he had waited for his whole life. It totally eclipsed the passion he'd had for Anna, was more than his love for Rachel, and was more than what he thought he felt for Nicole.

But his pride, his ego, his self-esteem were completely crushed by the betrayal of the woman he had expected – wanted, to spend the rest of his life with.

Luke lay on the bed, only vaguely aware of the sounds of the diner drifting up from below – forks and knives as they clattered against the plates, Lane yelling out orders to Caesar, him yelling back to her, the faint metallic ring of the cash register. He heard it all, but it made no impact on him. After the anger and disgust and shock had run their course, he was numb. He was past caring about anything, or anyone.

Gradually the sounds of the supper rush died down to almost nothing as the sun began to set. He would have laid there all night, but he had to get up, all the beer he had drunk had finally filled his bladder to the point of pain.

Not turning on any lights, Luke made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself, then turned on the shower, stripped and got in. And only when the hot water ran out did he turn off the water and get out. He barely dried himself, then went straight back to bed without dressing. And after a while, he fell asleep again, not to wake up until five the next morning, when he got up, dressed and went down stairs to open the diner for business.

"Dad called while you were in the shower."

"What did he want?"

"I didn't answer it, I just let him leave a message."

"What did he say?"

"You should call him. He wants to talk about what happened."

Lorelai nodded but made no move toward the phone.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Are you and Dad . . . ?"

"Are we what?"

"I don't know – getting back together? Never going to speak again?"

"Neither. Your dad and I could never make it together. I knew that twenty years ago. And we'll talk again, but not right now. Not until Luke and I . . . if Luke and I . . . I don't know. I can't think that far into the future. I'm just going to take each day as it comes. But whatever happens, it won't be any time soon."

"I almost went to Europe, either Paris or London, it didn't matter. I was SO mad at you, and Dad."

"I know you were. And you don't know how sorry I am you found out. If I had been thinking straight I never would have gone to your dad's. And I DAMN sure wouldn't have started drinking tequila."

Lorelai caressed her daughter's hair.

"So what stopped you?"

"Grandma, and Logan."

"Together?"

"No. Originally I went to Dad's to see if he would pay for me to go to London. But that didn't work out. Then I called Grandma to see if she and Grandpa could book me a flight with them to Paris, but I was too late. She told me about wanting to buy the house for you and Luke and that you said the wedding wasn't going to happen. And she told me I should stay here and do what I could, to help."

"You didn't tell her about your dad and me, did you?"

"No, but I did tell Logan when he called. I wanted him to buy me a ticket, but he said I should let you tell me your side of it first. And if I still wanted him to, he'd arrange for me to catch a plane tonight."

"So what did you decide?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while, a couple of weeks, maybe longer."

Lorelai reached over and pulled Rory into a warm, loving hug.

**T B C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

The next morning Lorelai decided she should make an appearance at the Dragonfly, and Rory decided she would go with her.

After telling Sookie she was feeling much better, and after assuring Michel she was no long contagious, Lorelai's absence the previous day was all but forgotten. Lorelai started paying some bills, ordering supplies, and doing payroll while Rory helped out Sookie and got in Michel's way.

About nine-thirty, while Lorelai was still busy, Rory told her she was going to go see Lane for a while, that her breakfast shift at the diner should be over, but she waited until she saw Lane leave before she went in.

"Hi, Luke," Rory said innocently. "Is Lane around?"

Luke was surprised to see her.

"Uh, no, you just missed her. She said she was going home, so you can probably catch her there."

"Is she still working the split shift?"

"Yeah, she is. She'll be back for the supper rush, about 4:30."

"Then she's probably going to take a nap. Maybe I'll wait a little while before I go over there."

"Well, okay."

A slightly uncomfortable silence followed. Finally Rory said, "Any coffee left?"

"I was just about to make a fresh pot, if you want to wait."

"Sure, fresh is good."

"Okay, comin' right up. Still got a couple of donuts left."

"Any with sprinkles?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's okay, no sprinkles are fine."

After he started the coffee, Luke put a plain donut on a saucer and set it in front of Rory.

There was more silence while they waited on the coffee.

"How's Logan?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"He's in London. His dad has him working at one of the newspapers he owns there. He'll be gone for a year."

"A year?"

"Yep. "

"So you won't see him for a whole year?"

"We'll visit -- holidays, birthdays, whenever."

After more silence, Luke told her he had to check on something in the store room, but before he could go, Rory said, "Mom doesn't know I'm here."

"What?"

"She thinks I'm with Lane."

"I don't understand."

"If she knew I was here, she'd be mad, very mad, very very mad."

"Rory, I'm not sure . . . ."

"She told me she asked you to elope, and you turned her down."

"You know, this actually is none of your business -- what goes on between your mom and me."

"She loves you so much, Luke, and she wants so much for us to be a family."

"Rory, are you listening to me?"

"Do you remember at my twenty-first birthday party, when I introduced you as my future stepfather? Luke, I WANT you to be my stepfather. It felt good saying that, and I want to keep on saying it."

"Rory, stop. Just stop. Things . . . things aren't what you think they are. Your mom and I are having real problems right now, and they just aren't any of your business."

"Come on, Luke, as long as you've known us, how can you say that? You know that whatever affects her affects me, and whatever involves me involves her. It's always been that way and it always will be."

"Rory, this conversation is over. Eat your donut, finish your coffee, and go to Lane's."

"Why didn't you want to go away with her?"

"We are NOT talking about this!"

"I know you love her . . . ."

"Caesar! I'm going upstairs!" Luke yelled into the kitchen, then disappeared.

**T B C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rory took a couple more sips from her coffee and a couple more bites of the donut, then followed Luke upstairs.

As she climbed the stairs she was trying to remember the last time she went up there. It had to have been three or four years ago, with Jess.

When she got to the door, she hesitated. Should she knock and wait for an answer? Knock and then go in, or just go in with no warning?

Rory tapped gently on the glass part of the door. "Luke?"

There was no answer. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or asleep.

She knocked again, a little harder. "Luke? Can I come in?"

Still no answer. So taking a deep breath, Rory open the door and went in. Luke was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of orange juice in front of him. She walked over to him but he was staring into space.

"Luke, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Rory smiled a little, then sat down in the chair opposite Luke.

"I hate to admit this, but I'm a little bit jealous – of April."

Luke looked at her but didn't answer.

"I know she's your daughter, and I know you want a relationship with her, which I totally understand, you should. But I was here first. And since you met April, you don't seem to – love me, us, Mom and me, like you used to. And maybe that's why you don't want to get married. Maybe you just want April to be your family."

"No, Rory, no! You're wrong. I DO love you, both of you, and I DO want us to be a family, but I have to figure out how everybody is going to fit into everybody else's life."

"I understand that, but you don't do it by shutting us out. You hurt Mom, a lot, not letting her be in that part of your life. And it made us feel left out."

"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but I guess it doesn't matter one way or the other now."

"Yes it does, Luke. It still matters. It matters to me and it matters to Mom. She loves you Luke, don't you know that?"

"She sure has a funny way of showing it."

Suddenly he stopped. He didn't know if Rory knew what Lorelai had done, and didn't want to be the one to tell her. And he didn't want to say it out loud, he didn't even want to think about it.

"You hurt her Luke, when you turned her down. And I guess she had no one else to turn to; no one else to talk to."

"You know she went to your dad's?"

"Yes, I know. But Luke,YOU have to know, she didn't do it to hurt you, or to get back at you. It didn't mean anything. It was a bad night, she was feeling unloved and unwanted, and it just happened."

"You seem to know an awful lot about it."

"Mom and I talked about it. And now you and Mom need to talk."

Luke downed the rest of the orange juice and stood up.

"I've got to get back downstairs. And you need to go see Lane."

Without another word, Luke walked out of the apartment and left Rory sitting at the table.

Rory sat for a few more seconds, then followed Luke, but when she got downstairs, he wasn't there. Caesar told her he had gone out.

Rory walked outside but Luke was nowhereto be seen, so she decided she might as well go see Lane and Zach's new apartment.

_**(A. N. I know, this is a short chapter, but mostly it's to finish up Chapter 7. Chapter 9 will be MUCH longer)**_

**T B C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You know, it's been about a month now."

"I know."

"So . . . ."

"So . . . What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you and Luke have never gone this long without talking before."

"You're wrong, Sookie. There was a whole summer when we didn't talk."

"Oh, that's right! After that argument about Jess when he wrecked Rory's car."

"It wasn't about him wrecking her car, it was about him breaking her arm!"

"Well, it WAS an accident."

"He was driving the car, he crashed it, and he broke her arm! Why do you keep leaving out that part?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. It was his fault. I just didn't think you were still angry about it."

"I'm not. And I didn't mean to snap at you. I just haven't been feeling very well lately. I think I'm coming down with something, maybe a stomach virus. I've been a little nauseous lately, and I've been throwing up. "

"Do you think it was something you ate?"

"No, it's been happening for a few days now. But I'll get over it."

"Well, if you want to go home, Michel and I can cover for you."

"No. I'll stick it out. It's not so bad in the afternoons."

**x--------------------x**

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Kitchen!"

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. . . . So, did you talk to Logan?"

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"And he says he should have things pretty much in hand in another week, and then – I'll . . . ."

"You'll . . . what?"

"Huh? Oh, he says he'll . . . . "

"Rory! He'll . . . pay for your way to London?"

"What? Oh, yes. First class . . . Mom, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"THAT! In the middle of the table."

"It's just a bowl."

"I can see that. But what is IN the bowl?"

"Just some fruit."

"Just some fruit? It's a bowl of apples! Mom, WHY do you suddenly have a bowl of apples in our kitchen?"

"Well, I was in Doose's this morning, and he had this display of Golden Delicious and Red Delicious apples, and I thought they looked rather festive together, and since the kitchen is kind of drab, I just thought I'd add some color. Why?"

"Well, it seems to me the last time you were craving apples, you thought you were pregnant."

"Rory, I'm not craving them, I just think they look nice."

"So you haven't been eating them?"

"Well, I tried one of each, just to see what the difference in taste was."

"You do know that eventually they'll start to rot."

"Of course I do. But when they start to look not-so-fresh, I'll take them to Sookie and she can make apple sauce or something out of them."

"Okay."

**x-------------x**

"Good morning, Lorelai. You're in kind of early."

"I know. Uh, Sookie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure you can."

"Um, can you stop mixing for a minute?"

"Okay. This sounds serious."

"It is. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant! Oh! Lorelai! That's great! Right? It IS good news, isn't it? Oh my god! Does Luke know?"

"I just took the tests this morning. Four of them. And they all said the same thing. You're the first to know."

"You ARE going to tell him, aren't you? I mean, he'll find out soon enough – the whole town will."

"Well, it's not that simple."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there's a chance, a small, itsy bitsy, miniscule chance it might not be Luke's."

"WHAT? WHO?"

"Christopher."

"Chris—? Your Christopher? But how? When?"

"You remember I told you I asked Luke to elope and we didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I didn't tell you was after I left Luke, I ended up at Christopher's. And we talked, and we talked some more, and we drank a LOT of tequila. And it happened. I spent the night there. With Chris."

"Oh, Lorelai. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"There are tests, you know, to make sure."

"I know. April, remember?"

"That's right. So . . . ?"

"So, I guess I'll rummage around the house. I know I can find some of Luke's hair somewhere, and then I'll – go get tested. And Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"This is just our little secret, okay? For now?"

"My lips are sealed."

**x-------------------x**

"All packed?"

"Packed and almost ready to go."

"I'm going to miss you, kid."

"Me, too. But it's only a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah. So, what would you like to do on you last night in the Hollow?"

"Well, I don't have to be at JFK until noon, so whatever we do, it can be a late night."

"What about the Black, White and Read Theater? Kirk's showing the original 'Fantasia.' "

"I love that movie! So, do we pop our own corn, or buy Kirk's recycled corn?"

"I think maybe we should bring our own. He'll get mad, but it's Kirk, so who cares?"

"Well, I guess I'll get started popping."

"Uh, before you do, there's something I should tell you."

"What?"

"The rabbit died."

"The rabbit? Is Babette raising rabbits again?"

"No, honey. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Mom! That's – amazing! Wow! Of course, I always thought you and Luke would get married first, but who cares? Oh, I can't believe it! I'm going to have a little half brother or sister."

"Actually – not so much half."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's not Luke's. It's you dad's. That brother or sister of yours is going to be full, one hundred percent brother or sister."

"You're – you're sure?"

"Had the test. The baby's DNA, Luke's DNA – not the same."

"So, that night you spent with dad . . . ."

"That night I spent with your dad . . . ."

"Have you told him?"

"You're the first to know."

"You're going to. Right?"

"I was thinking about not."

"But what about Luke? It's going to be pretty obvious in a few months."

"I haven't . . . I probably won't. He'll figure it out. And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"This is just our little secret, okay? For now?"

"My lips are sealed."

**T B C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Damn it!"

"Now what?"

"Every time I try to call Logan, they keep telling me he's in a meeting."

"Hon, he knows what time you're arriving. So why are getting so upset?"

"Because I want to tell him I've changed my mind. I've decided to stay here with you a little longer."

"NO! You have been pining away for Logan for over a month now. There is no reason for you not to go to England."

"But I have to be here, you know, when everyone finds out you're pregnant, and it's not Luke's."

"Rory, I appreciate the support, believe me, I really do. But I won't start showing so it's noticeable for months, and you'll be back long before then, unless you decide to stay until classes start up again."

"Three weeks. I told Logan I would only stay three, maybe four weeks, and then I was coming back here."

"So why all the drama?"

"I just feel like I'm running out on you. I ought to be here for you."

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl now. And you're not staying."

"But –"

"The limo is coming to take you to New York, and I'm going to Weston's for breakfast. Case closed. So, when is it supposed to be here?"

"In fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Plenty of time for another cup of coffee. Did you remember to pack your pop tarts?"

"Ten boxes."

"That's my girl."

As Lorelai watched Rory climb into the limousine, it was hard not to ask her not to go. But she knew how much Rory missed Logan. And she was sure there may be some difficult days ahead and didn't want to take out her frustrations on Rory. That was what Michel was for

**x--------x**

Lorelai was on her third cup of coffee and her second raspberry strudel. The coffee wasn't as good as Luke's, but she was used to it by now. She could have gone to the Dragonfly for breakfast, but she was theretoo muchas it was.

"Lorelai, hi."

Even though she had been watching the people going by through the window, somehow April had come in without Lorelai seeing her. She felt a surge of panic as she looked to see if Luke was with her, or nearby. He wasn't.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course you can. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. But some hot chocolate would be nice."

Lorelai went to the counter to order the hot chocolate, then went back to the table.

"So what are you doing here? I thought Luke didn't want you wandering around?"

"I'm spending a couple of days here while my mom is visiting my aunt in Albany. That's the capital of New York, you know. Most people think it's New York City."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. She really liked April.

"Anyway, she's getting married in couple of weeks, my aunt, that is, not my mom, and she's helping her out some. And the diner is so busy there's no place to sit and I didn't want to stay up in Luke's apartment. So, I told him I wanted to walk around, but I think he was so distracted he didn't realize he said it was okay. I really like Stars Hollow. It has some interesting stores. And when I saw you sitting in here all alone, I thought I'd come in and say hello. So – hello."

"And hello to you, too."

April sipped her hot chocolate as Lorelai drank more of her coffee.

"It's funny, but even though Luke seems grumpier than usual, the diner has really been busy the past month. And the people seem to be a lot more tolerant than they usually are."

Lorelai had a feeling she knew why. The word had gotten around that the two of them weren't together, and the town was showing its support for Luke. Actually for both of them. The lunch and dinner crowds at the Dragonfly was twice what it was a month ago. At least Taylor wasn't stupid enough to start that pink and blue ribbon nonsense again.

"Well, they've know Luke for a long time. They know he has his good days and his bad days."

As they sat there, Lorelai had a feeling April wanted to say something to her, but decided not to push it.

"So, who's watching you mom's store while she's gone."

"She closed it up. She said losing a few days of sales wouldn't hurt anything."

"I was in there the day after your party. It's a nice store. Your mom's got a good thing going there."

"She told me you came by. And I'm really sorry she got mad at you. I don't understand why it was such a big deal."

"Well, she didn't know me, and she didn't know I'd be there. She thought it was just going to be you girls and Luke."

"But none of the other kids' parents were upset about it."

"Well, speaking as a single parent, I can see why she is so protective of you."

"I hoped that you and I could be friends. I thought maybe that you would start coming into the diner when I was there. But everyone says you and Luke are not together anymore."

"We are having some problems, but I'm hoping we can work them out."

"I didn't even know you and Luke were engaged. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Luke just wanted to get to know you first, before I got thrown into the mix."

April ordered a second cup of hot chocolate.

"I think it's my fault you and Luke aren't together anymore." April said without warning.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. -- Previously, while talking to Lorelai in Weston's, April said that she thought she was the reason Lorelai and Luke were no longer together..._

**Chapter Eleven**

"April, why would you say such a thing?"

"I know what people are saying when they think I'm not listening. They whisper behind my back, but I still hear them."

"April, don't you know that small town people like to gossip? Even since you came to town, you have been the major topic of conversation. But now it's about Luke and me. You have nothing to do with it."

"I heard the wedding was supposed to be June third. But it's come and gone and you and Luke aren't married. You aren't even speaking. And I'm the only thing I can think of that could have come between you two."

"No, honey, you're wrong! Luke and I have had our differences before, but we've always worked them out."

"But I like being around you. You're funny. And you're smart, too. I can tell. You'd be a great stepmom."

"Oh, April, thank you. You'd be a great stepdaughter. And it will happen, in time."

"April!"

Lorelai and April looked over to see Luke standing in the doorway, and he wasn't happy.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You said I could walk around for a while. I came in here because I saw Lorelai."

"You know your mother would have a fit if she found out you weren't at the diner."

"You mean if she knew she was with me?" Lorelai interjected.

"You stay out of this!" Luke replied angrily. "She knows the rules."

"Oh, so it's okay for her to ride her bike all the way from Woodbury, but she can't walk around Stars Hollow for a couple of hours?"

"Come on, April," Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's question.

April got up from the table, obviously upset.

" 'Bye," she said quietly to Lorelai, who smiled at her, then glared at Luke.

Lorelai watched them leave, then dropping ten dollars on the table, she hurried out the door after them.

"Luke!" she shouted after them. But he kept on walking, his hand at April's back, propelling her toward the diner.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled again as she finally caught up to them.

With an angry look and deep breath, Luke stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute, in private."

Luke hesitated a few seconds, then told April to go on to the diner, that he'd only be a minute or two.

"Please don't be mad at April," Lorelai begged. "She saw me sitting by myself and wanted to say hello. You know how she is. She didn't do anything wrong."

"She left the diner and she knows she's not supposed to."

"I don't understand that. There's not a safer place in the country than Stars Hollow! Were you actually so afraid she might see me?"

"Anna . . . ."

"Anna! Anna! Anna! I am sick to DEATH of hearing about ANNA! You're April's father, can't you make any decisions about who April can and cannot see?"

"Of course I can. And I **DON'T **want her seeing YOU! _**I** _don't want to see you!"

He then continued on his way to the diner.

Lorelai, feeling very humiliated, as if all of Stars Hollow had heard his cutting remarks, suddenly snapped, and she screamed, "LUKE!"

He stopped for a second, shook his head, then started walking again.

Then the humiliation turned to realanger. How dare he walk away from heras ifshe meant nothing to him?

And just before he turned into the diner, she yelled out at him again, "Luke! I just thought you might want to know, I'm pregnant!"

And as Luke turned around, stunned, Lorelai also turned around, and ignoring everything and everyone, walked away from HIM!

**T B C**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

The phone rang four times before Lorelai answered it. It was 9:15 a.m.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Rory? Yeah. Of course I'm all right. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is the fourth time in a row I've called the house and the machine kept answering. I tried calling your cell after Sookie said you weren't at the inn. I almost called Babette."

"Oh, god! Don't do that! That's all I need!"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetie, I just had a late night, that's all."

"Are you sure? Because I just have this feeling things aren't all right."

"I'm fine, really. So how was the flight?"

"It was good. No turbulence, or anything. Logan had a limo waiting for me at the airport because he was in a meeting and couldn't get away. But right after I got to his flat he showed up. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but with the five hours difference, and getting settled in . . . ."

"And the fabulous I-missed-you-forever-and-ever sex?"

"Mom! Civilized people don't discuss such things, especially with their daughters!"

"Well, whoever said I was civilized? But moving on, you and Logan are good?"

"We're great! I missed him so much!"

"Well, I'm happy for you. You were getting kind of edgy all of last week. But I guess Logan took the edge off, huh?"

"Hey! Civilized, remember? Butmoving on,again, what were you doing up so late?"

"Um, well, I just couldn't sleep."

Rory was silent for a few seconds.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"I know you, Mom. And I know something happened. And I know it wasn't good. So, spill."

It was Lorelai's turn to be quiet.

"Mom."

"Well, after you left yesterday, I went to Weston's like I said I was going to, and April saw me and came in. And we had a very nice, short, conversation. Which was interrupted by a very angry Luke. Apparently he wants April and me not to ever talk to each other again, or to even see each other."

"He said that?"

"Pretty much. And he never wants to see me either, which I get. But he was just being so -- I don't know, so infuriating about it. Anyway, I lost my cool and proved to the good citizens of Stars Hollow that I don't need tequila to make a fool of myself."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled out at him that I was pregnant."

"Oh my god, you yelled?"

"Yep. He was about a half a block away, and I yelled."

"Loud?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Anna heard me in Woodbury."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I guess he had to get back to the diner to make sure April's sensitive ears were covered."

"And you haven't heard from him at all?"

"No. But you know Luke, he's probably processing. So this time next month, or the next, he'll probably have some kind of response."

"Are you going to tell him it's not his."

"Well, obviously, I'll have to. Which is another conversation I'm not looking forward to."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I think I need to come back home."

"What? Are you crazy? You just got there."

"I know. But you need me there. You need someone on your side."

"Rory, nothing would make me happier than to have you here 24-7-365. But what would Logan think? You can't come running home every time some little crisis happens in my life. You're in a relationship with a man you love. You have to think about how this will affect him."

"He'll understand."

"He'll say he understands, and possibly he will. But the fact is, you'll still be leaving him to go running home to your mother, leaving him to wonder just how important HE is in your life."

"But you're the most important person in my life. You know that."

"Yes, I do. I do know that. But if you want a normal, not a Lorelai-Can't-Keep-A-Man, relationship with Logan, you have to start putting him first sometimes."

"But . . . ."

"No buts, missy. You stay there with Logan, I'll be fine here. And if I need someone to talk to, you'll be the first on my list. Okay?"

Rory was silent again.

"Rory? Okay?"

"Sure, okay. But we're going to talk – a LOT."

"Yes, we will. But right now, go make sweet, passionate love to the man you love. Let him know how important he is to you."

"Mom."

"Yeah, Babe."

"I love you."

"Right back at you, a million times over. 'Bye, Sweetie."

" 'Bye."

Rory slowly hung up the phone, a very concerned look on her face.

Logan walked over to Rory, waited a few seconds, then asked, "Everything okay at home?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No, I was talking to Paris while you were talking to Lorelai."

"Since when do you and Paris have anything to talk about?"

Logan chuckled. "Paris, France, not Paris Gel-psycho."

"Oh. Well, things aren't so good."

"I can have you on a flight this evening – if you want."

Rory looked up at Logan with appreciation and love in her eyes.

"If I had my way, I'd take you up on it. But Mom said I should stay here and spend time with you."

"And you always do what she says?"

"I try to."

"You're a good daughter."

Rory put her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, brushing his lips with hers.

"She said I should show you what a great girlfriend I can be," she whispered.

"You're a good daughter," he repeated, as they lost themselves in each other's passion.

**T B C**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

For the fifth time in a row, Lorelai turned the TV back on after turning if off in disgust. There was nothing on she wanted to watch. She couldn't get interested in any of the video tapes she had boxed up. And she'd seen all the DVD movies she liked at least twice. She looked at the clock – 9:20.

It was Sunday night, and she really missed Rory. She had been gone all of six days, but it felt more like six weeks. They had talked every day since she'd gone to London, for at least an hour each time, but it wasn't the same.

Once again she turned off the TV and decided to take a shower and go to bed early. If she woke up early, she would just go to the Dragonfly. It never hurt to be there before she normally went in. There was always something to do.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. The bell rang, and then another knock. Hoping it wasn't Babette, Lorelai reluctantly opened the door.

"We have to talk."

It was Luke.

"What?"

Lorelai was more than a little surprised to see him.

"We have to talk, about us," he said again, and then pushed his way past her to come inside.

"We have to talk." Lorelai repeated. "About us."

"Yes! About you and me and April – and your condition."

Lorelai's surprise was instantly gone.

"Oh, so a whole week goes by after I tell you I'm pregnant, you just now decided that we have to talk?"

"Yes."

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief.

"And just what are we supposed to say?"

"I'm ready."

Lorelai didn't answer, but the look on her face told him he'd better get it all said before she threw him out.

"To get married. We can go to Maryland, or that to that little chapel you were talking about, wherever, it doesn't matter. And the fact that you're pregnant . . . well, I just want to do this the way it's supposed to be done. And I know it sounds like I'm trying to do the right thing justbecause you're pregnant, but that's not it. Well, it IS, but it's not the only reason. I love you, Lorelai, and I want us to be a family, all of us – you, me, Rory, April, the baby. And I know I've done things all wrong, and I know I've let you down, but I want to make up for that. I want things to be right between us again. And this thing with April – you were right, I have to fit her into our lives, not the other way around. . . ."

As Luke ranted on and on, Lorelai tried several times to interrupt without success, finally she just yelled out, "LUKE! Stop! Just – stop it!"

A bit stunned at her vehement outburst, Luke went silent.

"We can't," Lorelai said as she fished around for the right words. "We can't get married. That's all in the past. Things – are different now."

"I know. You're pregnant, but that doesn't really change things. It doesn't change the way we feel about each other. We – I want to marry you."

"Luke."

Suddenly Lorelai felt her stomach tie itself into thousands of excruciatingly painful knots.

"We can't get married because," she took a deep, ragged breath, "because this baby – it isn't yours. It's Christopher's."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with Christopher's baby, not yours. I'm sorry, but there it is."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know we were always careful, well, almost always, but sometimes things happen even when you take precautions. . . ."

"Yes, I'm sure. I had the test done a month ago. They don't match. You're not the father."

"And he is? You tested both of us?"

"No, just you, your hair. But it was enough. If you didn't match, then there wasn't any reason to test Christopher. And if I went to him to get strands of his hair he would want to know why, and I don't want him to know, not ever."

"Then do the test again! Something could have happened. They might have made a mistake."

"Luke, I can't afford to have it done again. It's just too expensive. I don't have the money."

"Then I'll pay for it."

"Luke, they don't make mistakes like that. They have reputations, they can't afford to make mistakes."

"But maybe you got the wrong hair, maybe you got Rory's instead. You sure didn't come to me."

"I know, I got some of yours off that old blue and white blanket."

"What blue and white blanket? I don't know anything about any blue and white blanket. I didn't even know you HAD a blue and white blanket."

"As many nights you slept here last winter, you have to remember that blanket."

"Lorelai, I have never seen, heard of, or slept under any blue and white blanket. I swear to you."

"Then – who . . . oh my god!"

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

**T B C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Lorelai, I have never seen, heard of, or slept under any blue and white blanket. I swear to you."

"Then – who's . . . oh my god!"

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

"WHAT?" Luke exclaimed.

"I remember now, five years ago when Chris came to town on his motorcycle, he stayed here, and Rory was piling up the blankets on our couch for him to sleep on. And when he left, we put them up in the closet, and the blue and white blanket was on the bottom. That's why you never saw it."

"Then the hair that you had tested was Christopher's and not mine."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? But you just said . . . ."

"I only found a couple of strands on that blanket. Just before I left I found another on one of the flannel shirts you left here. I thought they tested all of them together, but maybe not."

"Then we'll go right now and have it done again. With hair straight from my head."

Luke took Lorelai's hand and started to pull her to the front door.

"Luke!"

"Now what?"

"It's Sunday night. The lab is in Hartford. They're closed."

"Then we'll spend the night there and go to the lab just as soon as they open up tomorrow morning."

"But. . . . "

"But what?"

Lorelai's voice got soft and subdued, and sad.

"What – what if it turns out it IS Christopher's baby, and not yours?"

Luke took a breath.

"Then we'll drive to Maryland, get married, come back here, and I'll move my things in. Your baby's going to need a father regardless of whose it is."

Suddenly Lorelai flashbacked to the diner over a year ago when Luke was ranting on about getting Rory back into Yale, and she realized all over again why she asked him to marry her – he was the one who cared about them, who loved them, and would be there for them no matter what.

Quickly wiping away a tear and grabbing her purse, she asked, "You car or mine?"

x...x 

"Hello."

"Hey, there, it's me."

"Mom? This is a surprise, usually it's me calling you."

"I know, but I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Do you think you could talk Logan into paying for you to fly back home some time today or tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure he would. But why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey, it's not what you think."

"So what is it?"

"I talked to Luke."

"Oh."

"And things are fine between us. They're better than fine. They are absolutely great."

"Wow, that must have been some talk! So he's okay about, you know, the baby, and all?"

"Oh, yeah. But to make a long story short, I went and got tested again. And Luke went with me, and we used a fresh sample of his hair."

"So. . . ?"

"So your little brother or sister has been moved back to 'half' status again."

"The baby is Luke's?"

"It most certainly is!"

"But how . . . ?"

"Because I accidentally got some of your dad's hair from that blanket he slept on when he was here four or five years ago."

"That's – I don't know what it is, but I'm really happy for you guys. But what about . . . ?

"About what?"

"You and dad. Is he okay with THAT?"

"That's something we haven't exactly discussed. I think we both feel it's something better left untalked about, completely forgotten about, for now. So, how about it? Feel like flying home for a week or so?"

"Of course. But what's the occasion?"

"Well, after we got tested, Luke and I went to see Anna. And we all had a nice long chat. And we, Luke and I, decided that the three of us – him, me, and April, with Anna's permission, of course, would pick you up at the airport and then we would all drive down to Maryland for a few days."

"What's in Maryland?"

"That's were we're going to get married."

"What! Really! Oh Mom, That's – that's so great! Of course I'll be there! I'll be on that plane this very afternoon. Sooner if possible."

"That's all I need to know. Just call me back so we'll know when your plane arrives. I have to take care of a few details at the inn so I can take the week off, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, later it is. And Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you, for the first time in a long time, you actually sound happy."

"I am, Babe, I really am."

**The End**


End file.
